


Alone In The World

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: It's a heartbreaker with a happy ending!





	Alone In The World

It had been a week since our argument and I didn’t care if Dean came begging on his hands and knees. He went too far, and he knew it, but it was said anyway. After he had told me I love you after a fairly difficult hunt I had returned his feelings. What really hurt was going to a bar that same night and seeing him flirt then take her home. After that things got tense, and Dean became a horrible person. I had told Sam on multiple occasions I wanted to leave but he always stopped me. This argument had sent me over the edge.   
Since then I only came out for food, showering and laundry, other than that I stayed in my room. Sam had tried on multiple occasions to get me out but Dean, he was more a monster than before. It was another night of hearing him and his guests when I was just done. I packed my duffle bag with only the things I brought with me and snuck out. I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving, it would be better this way. I carefully put the duffle bag into my car when I heard the two of them. I quickly got into my car and started it up, it was then I could see the fear and heartbreak on his features.  
After that I hit the gas and raced out of there, watching the bunker disappear. I decided to head to Jody’s, I needed a break, and this would be it. I drove straight through and she welcomed me with open arms and held me as I broke down. She gave me a room for however long I needed it, and even got me a job at the police station. I finally saved up enough to buy a small home on the outskirts of town. Sam had kept in contact with me and had even gotten a few texts from Dean but those I deleted. I was still broken about what had happened. It was the things he said though that night that had destroyed me and still rung in my head every day.   
He used the most secret things I had told him and then used those to tear me down into a place that I hadn’t known in existence. It was a Friday when I was getting ready for work when I got a text from Jody that the boys had come into town, and I replied that I would take a sick day. It had been almost a year since I had seen them, and it was still fresh in my memories. With it being close to winter I turned on the gas fireplace and snuggled into the couch watching the morning news.   
The rest of the day was silent, no communication from anyone. I realized today was not going to be a good day, sleeping on and off, nightmares plaguing me while I slept. By the early evening I was a wreck, eyes red and blotchy, panic attacks happening on and off. I saw Jody’s face pop up on my phone and answered, asking me over to dinner to eat with the boys, with her, Claire and Alex. “No thanks Jody, I’m not in the best place right now.” I heard her sigh. “Ok sweetie, I’ll bring over some leftovers ok?” I sniffled quietly. “Thanks Jody.”   
I got up and grabbed the bottle of Tequila I had stored away for a day like this. It didn’t happen often but for me heartbreak is something that takes time to heal. I went through half the bottle before I was just laid on the couch, the tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. “Hey kiddo I brought leftovers over!” I didn’t say anything just turned my head and saw Jody along with both brothers behind her. I rushed up the stairs slamming and locking door sobbing, then a panic attack coming on.  
“Y/n honey please open up.” Just hearing Dean’s voice broke me worse than any human or monster ever could. I got off the floor and got into bed letting the blankets cocoon me making a safe place for me to be. I heard footsteps and then the blanket lifting to see Sam giving me a sad smile. “Hey y/n/n, can you come out please?” I didn’t say a word just shook my head. “I guess I’ll pull out the big guns.” He got off my bed then shoving a fighting Dean into the room and blocking the door.  
“Neither of you are coming out until you talk to each other!” I sat against the headboard trying to keep my emotions in check. “I’m sorry y/n I should have never told you that I loved you, it was a in the moment thing.” I got up and walked over to the mirror then punching it causing it to shatter. I grabbed the biggest piece of shard I could find. I was holding on so tight that it was cutting into multiple places on my hand. “Y/n? Come on, come home I promise things won’t change between us.” I clenched my jaw visibly shaking from the anger and sadness coursing through my body.   
Just then the door opened to see a concerned Sam and Jody, as he pulled Dean out of the room while Jody tried to get the glass out of my hand. “No Jody! The pain ends now!” I shoved the piece of glass into my stomach screaming in pain. While Jody called an ambulance, the boys had rushed back up to see the situation. Jody hung up and came back over, promising that I would be ok. Both boys just watched with tears running down their faces.   
Once the ambulance came, it was a blur and just watched them rush around me. Why couldn’t they get it? I don’t want to live anymore. As they raced me to the hospital, I started coughing up blood then not being able to breathe. After that it was dark, and I could only hope that it was permanent.  
Jody Point of View  
I watched as she flatlined and all I could do was sob, praying that she would make it. All of us sat in silence as we waited. Tears pouring down our faces waiting for anything, something. I heard her name being called and all I could do was steal myself from what was possibly going to be said. “I’m so sorry Jody, we did everything we could. She just lost too much blood.” I dropped to knees screaming and sobbing. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me as we mourned, but Dean, he was dealing with the worst pain. If it weren’t for him this wouldn’t be happening, being a martyr took her away from us.  
Dean Point of View  
I sat up gasping and looking around, seeing the hotel room we were currently in. Please let it be a dream, please. I looked around the room and saw her asleep on the couch, the hunt hadn’t happened yet, so I had time. I threw up the blankets and rushed over to her, checking her pulse to see she was still alive. I let out a breath still feeling a pulse, she was still here. “Dean?” I wrapped her tightly in my arms sobbing into her neck.  
Reader Point of View   
“Dean what’s wrong?” He pulled away to see an absolute heartbreaking look. His eyes were red and puffy, fresh tear tracks still on his cheek. “I had a horrible nightmare and I can’t even explain how I felt. Can you sleep next to me tonight?” I kissed him on the cheek and nodded. He picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed. Getting under the covers next to me he slid in and pulled me to him, holding me as tight as he could. “How bad was this dream?”   
He went into it and as I watched him, multiple emotions filling his features. As I listened, I could see him breaking at the thought of how he treated you. By the end he was shaking so hard again and I just held him tightly. I pulled away and smiled. “So? You love me huh?” He pressed his forehead to mine, and then he kissed me. “More than anything.” We fell asleep that way completely wrapped in each other’s arms. I silently sent a silent ‘thank you’ to Chuck, I had no idea why but things were going to look better.


End file.
